


无题

by Meiying



Category: Yakuza - Fandom, 如龙, 龍が如く - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 他嘟嘟囔囔地向冴岛叙述了自己的梦，那时他还没遇到冴岛，他梦见自己独自一人倒在冰冷的雪地里，一只手无力地伸向前，想于这片空白的天地中抓住什么。很远很远的地方，是与自己无关的欢呼的人群。
Relationships: Saejima Taiga/Kiryu Kazuma, 冴岛大河/桐生一马, 冴桐
Kudos: 3





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 备份，2015年7月的老东西，搞过辣个蓝人的证明

※

从那张比平时更死相的脸不难看出又有什么重大的事要不问自己意见地被宣布了，嘿又不是第一次了，他可是到现在都记得三年前桐生是如何在同样的地点把自己暴揍一顿后，像个出去嗨的年轻母亲拜托邻居照顾小孩似的把东城会和某位祖宗就这么扔过来，跑到冲绳过他快乐的退休生活。

“真岛哥，我有话跟你说。”看吧。

“怎么怎么，给我的出狱礼物又要是什么麻烦事儿了吗好狡猾哦小桐生～得准备好相应报酬才行呀～”真岛尝试掩盖兴奋和期待让语气显得幽怨一点，从结果看并不怎么成功。

而接下来从堂岛之龙嘴里蹦出来的句子，险些让背靠着栏杆的真岛从千禧塔顶翻下去。那不是什么请求或要求，甚至不是个需要与听者发生互动的消息；最匪夷所思的地方在于，那个句子里出现了一个不该出现的人，这个人还和一件非常诡异的事情结合在一起，真岛一瞬间产生了“总是不计后果地把头当武器兼防具的小桐生终于伤到脑子了”的非常合理的怀疑。

“你说啥？”关西腔已经被意外出现的名字吓得自动换档，真岛猛地直起上身，用谷村看得了马瘟的赛马的慈爱眼神（“真可怜啊这孩子，之前明明一直很看好你的。”）望向可能并不清楚自己刚刚说了什么的桐生。

“冴岛现在和我住在一起，在牵牛花。”桐生重复。这个差一点让明天的东京新闻头条变成“东城会直系真岛组组长昨日坠楼身亡，或系帮派内部斗争”的罪魁祸首此刻却依然没有什么表情，如果一个不懂日语的外国人听见了那些话，说不定会以为他刚刚只是汇报了今日天气什么的。桐生一如既往地深谙一本正经自说自话的精髓，始终正视来自真岛的“不要废话来干架”的无声邀请而不做出任何肢体或语言的回应。

真岛脸上夸张的笑容扩大了，似乎成功把嘴咧到耳朵上就能摆脱眼前不知道是什么鬼的状况：“哇哦，专门把人家喊到没人的地儿就为了说这个，小桐生也学会开玩笑了吗，”他朝对方的方向甩甩手上的烟，“先不说这个毫无诚意的’单方面通知’的形式，光就内容，我给根号三分。继续努力啊，桐生一马选手。”

“事实如此，我要说的已经说完了。那么下次见了，真岛哥。”被打完分的一马选手很有礼貌地轻轻向评委点头致意，转身离开。

对于桐生不干架就想走的耍流氓行为，真岛一反常态地没有立马扑上去抗议。他靠回栏杆上，眯着眼继续抽那根烟屁股，看上去居然很像是陷入了深沉的思考。

直到桐生右脚踏上了去往下一层的第一级台阶，他才突然扔掉烟头哀嚎着追上去。

“所以‘住在一起’到底是哪个意思的‘住在一起’？！你给我等等啊小桐生啊啊啊——”

※

五小时后，真岛在牵牛花见到了穿着和桐生身上那件除了尺寸以外一毛一样的某种意义上比六代目的连衣裙还可怕的热带风衬衫的冴岛。哦，此刻他的兄弟正和孩子们在一起，其乐融融得就像他很久以来一直是这样一样。

这群小孩显然都是这所孤儿院里的孤儿了，年龄应该都没超过十岁，叽叽喳喳地围着冴岛，争先恐后说着一些有的没的比如：

“冴岛老师！为什么今天外面这么热啊？”问问题的是个女孩，边说话边蹦哒确保自己能被看到，两个小辫子随着动作一颠一颠。

“因为温室效应。”冴岛回答得十分淡定从容。

见鬼。

房间里没进太多阳光，加上风扇一直在呼扇，室内温度其实并不高。不过几分钟前还在走在太阳底下并且几秒前又目睹了一幅超现实场景的真岛还是感觉有点不太好受。

“你们这里，没有空调吗。”环视房间一周后，一手抱着一个大圆西瓜的真岛组组长蹲下来问离门最近的小胖子，同时努力挤出和善的笑容让自己看上去不那么可怕。

他没有再看坐在一群小孩子中间的那个成年人。虽然确实是听了小桐生的话才抛下组里的事务顶着比上世纪末还要毒得多得多的大太阳大老远从神室町跑到这个鬼地方而且自己只有一只眼睛，但这绝不代表他会被高温造成的幻觉迷惑。那个衬衫上印满黄色椰子树的大个子不是冴岛，声音和名字一样也不会是，不是。

很不幸，一个在八月中旬的高温下套着全套风骚极了的黑红西装蹬着夜店员工一样的银黑尖底儿皮鞋、左眼大概是瞎一看就不是好人的怪叔叔对一个未成年人来说还是太刺激了，特别是这个怪叔叔还不问你的感受就冷不丁把脸凑到你后脑勺说话。闻声扭头的小胖子往那个酷炫的眼罩瞅了一眼，随即又把头扭回去，以一个九岁胖子能达到的最高速度挤向正在耐心给大家解释为什么“无论是黑社会还是孤儿院还是黑社会办的孤儿院都应该注意保护环境”的男人，其间几个小孩因为被推到一边发出了不满的抗议。

“怎么了小胖⋯⋯真岛？”倒是冴岛先向这边打了招呼。

“呀～兄弟，好久不见。”真岛吾朗最终放弃了挣扎。他注意到冴岛后脑勺部分的头发用一根绿皮筋扎了个小尾巴，也许是遥的杰作：“⋯⋯过得不错？”

冴岛点点头，一脸想让人放心地说出完全造成相反效果的话：“桐生是个非常好的伴侣。”

真岛右手的西瓜悄然滑到榻榻米上，以肉眼几乎不可见的速度被小刀捅了个稀烂。

三秒死寂后，小胖哇地一声玩命往冴岛怀里钻。

※

“我以为你已经都跟真岛说清楚了。”冴岛说，指的是下午真岛在孩子们面前虐待西瓜。他没想到自己一句话会招来那么大反应。

顺带一提，另一只西瓜被桐生分给了惊魂未定的孩子们。西瓜很大，但也正好只够一人一片，没有三个大人的份，而考虑到拿来肢解第一个瓜的小刀平时的用途，冴岛坚决否决了真岛回收利用那堆瓜泥的提案。

“我说清楚了。”桐生说。

有几分钟他们谁都没再说话。并不是在思考如何安抚也许不爽两个兄弟背着自己私奔了的狂犬，毕竟“担心真岛吾朗的接受度”是再多余不过的事。

他们之间从来不需要太多言语，这种安静几乎从初遇起就形成了默契。

两人就这么面朝海滩和星星，一坐一躺地待在牵牛花的走廊上，四只脚搭着凉凉的沙地，场景倒是和遥在海边捡到冴岛那天有几分相似。所有的小孩都睡了，包括哭得最厉害的几个。

晚上十点的海边很凉爽。白天的气温虽高，也已经是冲绳在一年中所能达到的最高水平，接下来只会越来越凉快。最近的海滩离牵牛花有一百多米，从这里甚至不能看到海，可桐生觉得自己能听见海浪的声音，加上近处的蝉鸣，是给孩子们的最佳摇篮曲。

“你先去睡吧，时间不早了。”桐生微微支起身，靠近冴岛的那只手停在空中，在离冴岛的腰十厘米处斟酌了半秒后，轻拍了一下冴岛的后背。

冴岛看看桐生，发现后者并不在看自己。

他说：“你也早点回去，不要躺在这里睡着，晚上外面还是挺凉的。”然后起身。

“我知道。”

※

冴岛回到自己房间时，电话正响个不停。

他没有手机，二十五年与世隔绝的监狱生活让他更愿意和人面对面交流，更何况这种日日新的高科技他真的不太用得来。本来连固定电话都不会有，不过桐生还是坚持在冴岛房里专门安了个座机，说是出于孤儿院日常事务管理和紧急情况的考虑。

一拿起听筒，充满活力的声音就几乎穿破线路地响起。

“兄～弟你终于接电话了！我约了小桐生明天干架！明天！明天！明天哦？现在说还不算晚吧吧吧？”

冴岛决定先把真岛是如何弄到这个号码的疑问放到一边：“他应该还没睡，我帮你叫一下他。”

电话那头一阵意义不明的嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈。

“不不不我早给小桐生发短信了，这通就是打给你的，”真岛明显没有完全止住笑，“我这人一向光明磊落，兄弟你是很清楚的，嗯。”

冴岛仿佛能看到真岛充满自信地用力点头自我肯定的样子。

“所以嘛，我是不会乘人之危的，那样干架就失去了意义对不对？”

“⋯⋯当然，”冴岛开始觉得刚才没有接茬而是等真岛接着说下去是个错误，因为听完后半句更加不能理解他到底想表达什么了，“桐生也一样，他会尽全力和你打的，”想了想又加了句，“你也知道，堂岛之龙的实力相当可怕。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻兄弟你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”真岛爆发出憋了很久以后终于失控的狂笑，分贝过高以至于听筒传来的声音里混杂着代表过载的沙沙声，冴岛不得不把它拿得远一点以保护这段时间重新习惯起安静环境的耳朵，不知道为什么他突然觉得真岛的笑有点下流，“该说不愧是小桐生吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不管怎么样还是得下手轻点啊兄弟噗噗噗！！”

最后一句总算让冴岛弄懂了真岛这通电话的用意，然而他觉得还是继续装作没懂比较好，无视那边暴风骤雨一般的笑声，他嘴角微微抽搐地默默挂掉了电话。

※

桐生躺在房间里，任凭黑夜和蝉鸣将自己包围。四周除了最基础的陈设没有任何其他东西，但他知道自己回到了向日葵，而且已在这个地方度过一生——十几岁时他从这里出发，一路被命运裹挟着前进，得到那么多，失去了更多，兜兜转转，又回到了原点。

“⋯⋯呜。”在一阵轻微的窒息感中醒来，睁眼一看，倒过来的冴岛的脸占据整个视野。

⋯⋯他居然捏我的鼻子。这是完全清醒过来后的第一反应。

“结果你还是在这里睡着了，当自己还是一二十岁的小伙子吗。”

桐生没有反驳，他必须承认如果没有冴岛这一下子自己肯定会睡过去。取代言语的，他伸出两只手，挂在蹲下来的冴岛的脖子上。

听起来是个很浪漫的动作，实际上的景象则更像是打架时翻到在地者的反击招数，好在桐生并不是来打架的，而被挂住的人又是冴岛大河。

他们像被按了暂停似的维持着这个古怪的姿势，脸的距离不到二十厘米，但谁也没看对方的眼睛，也没有谁试图拉近或拉开这段距离。

※

桐生想起几个星期前他跟冴岛提到过，不论之后的三十年或四十年之中还会发生什么，在牵牛花这样一个地方死去都是他所能想到的最好结局。

那天孩子们都由遥带着去外地参加合宿，两个人就破例喝了几盅，很久没和“和自己一样的人”聊天的桐生拉着冴岛像个女儿已经离家多年的空巢老人一样啰嗦了一大堆。他们聊了很多，几乎把作为极道的半生都捋了一遍，主要是桐生在不停地说，冴岛更多的只是沉默，沉浸在倾诉中的桐生没太在意他是不是在听。

桐生不记得自己怎么睡着的。第二天他在自己房间醒来并恍惚回忆起昨晚的谈天说地，尴尬和责备自己失态的思绪占满了整个脑子，尽管经过那番啰嗦自己几个月来的郁闷情绪基本一扫而光。

他不太能重现谈话的每一个细节，除了一处随着不断的回忆里渐渐清晰。

你看，桐生记得自己用手指戳着门外的那篇空地说，遥越来越大了，不可能一直待在这里。那些孩子现在还小，但马上就会长大，再怎么一拨一拨来，迟早也都是要走的。

冴岛依旧没说话，桐生偏过头，发现他也在看自己，灯光照着他不再年轻的脸。暖黄色灯光下，桐生没来由地觉得自己又站在了泡沫经济时期神室町的街道，身边化成光影的男女匆忙地在身边来来去去，和那时唯一不同的是，冴岛站在自己身边——他明明不属于这个时代，明明彼此都错过了对方最疯狂的年龄。

可是啊，桐生控制不住地想，如果那个时候冴岛在，连包裹着自己的那层泡沫都会坚实许多吧。

他欺身向前，然后额头猛地撞在冴岛的嘴唇上。再典型不过的醉酒后亲吻失败的案例。

他嘟嘟囔囔地向冴岛叙述了自己的梦，那时他还没遇到冴岛，他梦见自己独自一人倒在冰冷的雪地里，一只手无力地伸向前，想于这片空白的天地中抓住什么。很远很远的地方，是与自己无关的欢呼的人群。

你知道吗，我最大的梦想是老了能死在这里。

他没有说的是，有你真好。有关未来的梦里，原本从来只有自己一个人。

无论是对说的人还是听的人来说，这句话都太过肉麻并且与年龄不宜，于是最终还是没有说出口。

那段记忆的最后部分，是冴岛轻轻放在自己背上的手。在曾经的东城会四代目极少极少流露出脆弱的时候，那只手托住他，让他不会在噩梦中坠落。

※

“哈，”桐生低低地笑了一声，结束了这场莫名其妙的僵持，搁在冴岛颈后的手指触到了自己白天扎的小辫子，“连头发都没放下来，你不也没睡。”

“我接了个电话。”

“嗯哼。”桐生看上去对电话内容什么的并不感兴趣。他松开手坐了起来，没有酒精捣乱，他非常顺利地捕捉到冴岛的嘴唇。

被吻的人似乎对这一行为毫不惊讶，连下意识的后退都没有。

可是当桐生的手伸向冴岛的衬衫下摆时，冴岛迅速分开两人的距离，环住桐生的手臂也突然拿开。

和自己紧紧挨着的体温突然远去，等反应过来发生了什么，冴岛已回到他的房间门口。

“这算什么，是惩罚我间接把孩子们弄哭还是差点在走廊上睡着，”桐生一马觉得自己在某方面受到了侮辱，“⋯⋯冴岛老师？”

“赶紧回房间睡觉。”那个背影的肩膀可疑地耸动——冴岛居然在笑，“明天还有决斗的吧？”

“⋯⋯哈？”原本都没太指望得到回答的桐生听到这个说法愣了一下，而冴岛已经开始拉上门。

如果不是顾及睡觉的孩子们，桐生的笑声可以让白天的小孩立马安静。

“你以为我是谁？好歹也是堂岛之龙啊？”毫不犹豫地，他向那扇即将关上的门走去。

Fin.


End file.
